Forum:Defeat the Slipping Hableries-Team Kohji
"Alright, lets go and complete this mission!" Kohji exclaimed, pumped to get on with the mission. "Thats the spirit man, lets do this!!" A fellow 1st year student, Aenai, exclaimed as well, jamming on his headphones. "I don't see how you can be so psyched for just a basic mission." Minato, a anti-shadow android weapon said, confused by the two. "My guess is because they like the moments they can use their persona." another boy said calmly, with his hands in his pockets. While the group walked on, their target was slowly sneaking behind them, surrounding them from all sides. "Hey, did it just get kinda cold all of a sudden?" Kohji asked, stopping to look around for a while. "I think our target is in the area and is willing for a fight." Kohji said as a Hablery had came out from the shadows and tried to attack Kohji, failing after having a full round of bullets unloaded into him by Minato. "If you aren't careful you won't be able to claim the reward for the mission. Minato said, reloading his arm-gun. "Hey Matthew, do you think that Thantos would be able to help take these guys?" Aenai asked as he dodged a strike aimed for him, crushing a card that appeared before him."Star Platinum, ORA!" He shouted as his persona had appeared from the cloud of smoke and charged at two of the Slipping Hableries, killing them as they faded. "Thanatos!" Matthew shouted as a figure had emerged and manged to slice at two of the shadows, killing them completely."That was too easy, they have something planned." Matthew said as he looked around to see if there was anything else in the area. "What do you mean by that?!" Kohji shouted as he was ganged by the last two, he smiled as a Tarot card appeared before him and shone. "I hope she responds this time, Warrior of yellow and Female Samurai, lost in legend. Heed to my call and Evoke! Tomoe Gozen!" This time his chant succeeded as a woman in a yellow jumpsuit with a double sided spear and light armour appeared before him. "This time I'll make the first move." At this time a giant Hablery appeared with 9 others behind him. "I knew that they were holding out for a reason, Thanatos get rid of them!" Matthew commanded as Thantos charged straight at the leader only to have three of the hableries form a shield around Thanatos and gang him, getting themselves killed in the process. "Dang it they're strong!" Matthew gasped as he felt Thanatos disappear back into him. "I'll get rid of the rest, eliminate them Helel with Maragidyne." Minato commanded calmly as an Angel appeared in front of him and set the rest on fire, with the leader still standing."That should have destroyed him." "Don't worry, I'll take care of him, Tomoe and I can do it." Kohji chuckled as He charged for the Hablerie and slashed at it before getting slapped away by its tongue, while Gozen had slashed at and cut off its tongue, making it writhe in pain. "Now lets all finish this, Tomoe Gozen Skewer!" "Star Platinum, Ora!" "Thanatos, Tempast Slash!" "Helel, Primal force." All the personas had attacked the Giant Hablerie, piercing through it and disappearing along with it. Completing the mission. "All right we did it! Let's claim the reward and grab some food." Aenai chuckled as they were returning to the entrance. "Soounds great, last person to the dinner is buying." Kohji laughed as he and Aenai raced out of the midnight channels Twisted shopping district. "*sigh* I still don't get how they can be so full of energy, you humans are a confusing race." Minato sighed as he left alongside them. "Yeah, but at least we can take a break now right?" Matthew replied as they all walked towards the dinner. (Sorry if I didn't get anyone's personality right.)